Field
Embodiments of the invention are related to a synthetic jet device formed within or as the layers of a package substrate having layers of conductive traces, conductive vias, and dielectric material. The jet device includes an electromagnetically driven vibrating membrane of conductive material between a top and bottom cavity. A top lid with an opening covers the top cavity, and a permanent magnet is below the bottom cavity.
Description of Related Art
Traditionally, fans and blowers can be used to create airflow, such as to cool an active electronic device (e.g., transistor or computer processor) or to provide a controlled amount of airflow for sensing purposes. Unfortunately, fans and blowers are very inefficient air movers when scaling down to very small sizes such as at a millimeter (mm) scale. Thus, a device may be manufactured to deliver relatively large flow rates even for these very small scales. However, such manufacturing technologies can be time consuming and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a quickly and inexpensively fabricated device to deliver relatively large flow rates for very small scales, such as a mm scale device.